Del odio al amor
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, puede que ese paso sea intentar entenderse y comprenderse, algo que a menudo no es tan fácil como parece. One-shot sobre un momento compartido entre Squall y Rinoa a bordo del errante Jardín de Balamb. Subido por el Where I Belong Challenge.


_**DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square-Enix. **_

_**Nota: **Esta es una entrada de _Where I Belong_, un reto organizado por _Ashbea_r. Se trataba de reunir artistar de alrededor del mundo y que subieran trabajos (escritos, arte, ¡de todo!) realizados por ellos mismos dedicados a Squall y Rinoa durante todo el mes de Agosto. Recomiendo a todos los fans de la pareja y de Final Fantasy VIII que visiten el foro de y entren a ver el foro de _Where I Belon_g._

_Otra cosa más, pronto subiré otro one-shot, a finales de este mes/principios del siguiente supongo. Es más emocionante y más largo que este mismo, así que os invito a leerlo también!_

_Sobretodo, gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, me agregáis a alertas y a favoritos; sin vosotros probablemente hubiera abandonado hace mucho!_

* * *

**Del odio al amor**

Pasaba la mano por la superficie pulida de los pupitres de una de las aulas del segundo piso del Jardín de Balamb. Era una sala amplia y elegante, con grandes ventanales en una de las paredes que dotaban la sala de mucha luz natural. Las superficies, prácticamente nuevas y aún libres de imperfecciones, brillaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Rinoa miró alrededor ensimismada. Le parecía un sitio elegante y bonito, entonando con el resto del edificio. El Jardín de Balamb, qué sitio tan elegante y bello.

Había estado en el Jardín antes, el día de la graduación de Squall, cuando ella fue a buscar personalmente al Director Kramer. Ese había sido su último recurso desesperado, la única carta que le quedaba por jugar; estuvo de surte de haberle encontrado y que éste accediese a hablar con ella. Incluso entonces pensó que ese hombre bajito y afable no parecía ser el director de una academia militar. Podría haber dicho lo mismo de la sala de bailes, pero lo atribuyó a eso, al carácter lujoso que el Jardín había concedido en especial a ese sitio, dónde celebrar fiestas de etiqueta. Esa sala constaba de una entrada independiente desde el pórtico del Jardín, de modo que no era necesario entrar en el edificio principal para acceder a ella. Cuestiones de seguridad, supuso, pues había visto los lectores de tarjetas de identificación que había en la entrada del edificio y las barreras que cerraban el paso a personal no autorizado, al fin y al cabo, era una institución militar, no podían permitir la entrada de cualquiera a sus instalaciones.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al entrar en el edificio principal del Jardín: amplio, luminosos y con música relajante sonando muy suave, casi imperceptible tras el sonido de las fuentes de agua del vestíbulo. A pesar de la situación de emergencia que vivía se quedó sorprendida tras la elegancia y grandiosidad del lugar. Y, ahora, paseando sola por los pasillos y salas, después de que el sol se hubiese puesto, el lugar solo hacía que incrementar la sensación de paz que ya había intuido desde el primer momento.

Todos esos chicos y chicas que paseaban relajados por esos bellos pasadizos, envueltos en esa elegancia y comodidad estaban siendo entrenados para matar y lo más probable era que muchos de ellos murieran en combate antes de los treinta años o que perdieran a más de un amigo en alguna batalla no muy lejana.

Cabía reconocer que en ciertos aspectos se notaba el aire militar tras toda esa fachada de afabilidad que transmitía no sólo su líder, sino todas las instalaciones en si. Sistemas de alta seguridad en prácticamente todas las secciones, lectores de tarjetas de identidad en casi cada acceso, cristales de doble capa blindados en todas las ventanas, toques de queda a los que estaban sometidos todos los estudiantes y un sin fin de normas y reglas que debían acatar sin rechistar.

Esta extraña mezcla de elementos le daban un aire único al Jardín de Balamb, le dotaba de una extraña dualidad entre lo que transmitía y lo que en realidad era que a Rinoa se le antojaba irónico y triste al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Habló una voz desde el otro lado de la sala.

Rinoa se sobresaltó a pesar de haber reconocido el propietario de esa voz. Se giró para encarar al intruso, ni siquiera había oído el ruido mecánico de la puerta automática al abrirse.

Squall la miraba, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna, con aire molesto, desde la entrada del aula. No se había molestado en encender las luces pero Rinoa podía intuir en su cara ese aire enfadado que a menudo adquiría cuando se trataba de ella.

-¡Nada! -Se apresuró en responder. -Sólo daba una vuelta, no conozco el Jardín, intentaba familiar...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Squall la cortó para hablar.

-El toque de queda pasó hace veinte minutos. No deberías estar aquí.- recordó que tras el toque de queda las puertas se cierran automáticamente y es necesaria una tarjeta de acceso especial para atraversarlas- ¿Cómo has entrado?

-La puerta estaba abierta.-Dijo Rinoa, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Llevas más de veinte minutos aquí?

Por unos instantes Rinoa no supo qué decir, no se había molestado en mirar el reloj pero supuso que era posible que llevara tanto rato (y más) abstraída por sus pensamientos. Había entrado en el aula y se había distraído mirando a través de los enormes ventanales como las olas del mar chocaban con el edificio a medida que este avanzaba por el vasto océano. Las ondulaciones del mar brillaban a la luz de la luna y los pocos focos que quedaban encendidos en el edificio se reflejaban en el agua cómo si fueran potentes estrellas brillando desde el fondo del mar. Quedó fascinada por esa imagen, la mezcla de luces bailando en la superficie marina le recordaba las ilustraciones de los cuentos que leía cuando era pequeña. Normalmente no se hubiera dejado llevar por ese camino de la mente, pero en las últimas semanas, desde que había contratado a los Seeds, las cosas habían pasado demasiado deprisa. Se sentía agotada, no sólo física, sino también emocionalmente. Habían sido unos días vertiginosos y necesitaba parar y procesar los acontecimientos con calma. Pensar que Seifer había muerto, descubrir que no pero que había traicionado a sus compatriotas, luchar contra él y contra la bruja, ver a Squall atravesado por una estaca de hielo, descubrir que estaba bien, escapar de una prisión en medio del desierto, una carrera contrarreloj para salvar el Jardín de los misiles...y ahora se encontraban flotando en el mar a la deriva. A saber hasta cuando. Y a saber qué iba a pasar después.

-Es posible, no lo sé. -Se encogió de hombros y sonrío.- Solo estaba pensando, no estaba pendiente de la hora.

-Si no te hubiera encontrado no hubieras podido salir. Las puertas de cierran automáticamente tras el toque de queda.-explicó Squall con serenidad pero sin dejar ese semblante duro de su rostro.

Rinoa se llevó la mano en el anillo que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos. Un hábito que había adquirido con los años para calmar los nervios.

-Lo siento.- dijo desviando su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Squall.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Algo que a Squall le pareció extraño. Rinoa no era el tipo de persona que esperaba a que fueran los otros los que entablaran conversación, y desde luego, no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para poner en duda su actitud y buscar una excusa para discutir con él. O, al menos, eso le parecía a él. Sin embargo, la morena ahora se limitaba a estar callada, ni siquiera parecía con intención de moverse para retirarse a su dormitorio. Squall se acercó lentamente mientras ella seguía ausente mirando al suelo. Al llegar a su nivel se dio cuenta de las bonitas vistas que se veían desde los ventanales, aunque a él no le tranquilizaban para nada. Le parecía más bien una vista desconcertante, verse flotar en el inmenso océano sin rumbo y sin saber hasta cuando, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- De repente preguntó Rinoa.- ¿No deberías estar tu también en el dormitorio?

Squall la miró, no demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Estamos haciendo la última guardia por el Jardín, para asegurarnos que no ha quedado ningún monstruo de los que Norg soltó por el edificio.

-Claro.

A pesar de que la voz de Squall sonaba más pacifica que la mayoría de las veces que habían hablado, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada que le había lanzado el día anterior. Fue justo después de escapar de la prisión, cuando se dividieron en dos grupos: uno para ir al Jardín y otro para ir a la base de misiles. Cuando discutían quién debía ir en cada grupo Rinoa dijo que a ella no le importaba en qué equipo ir. Squall la fulminó con la mirada, como si no tuviera derecho a hablar o ni siquiera a estar allí.

Sólo fue una mirada, y quizá no significara nada pero esos ojos fríos se le habían clavado en la memoria. Pero ¿porqué le afectaba tanta la actitud de Squall? Quizá fuera por su presencia fuerte e imponente, algo de lo que estaba segura que ni el mismo Squall se había dado cuenta que poseía.

Quizá simplemente fuera porqué no le entendía. No entendía porqué era cómo era, tan duro y tan frío ni porqué no era capaz de escuchar a los demás.

-No querías que viniera.-Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes siquiera de que se planteara seriamente si debía sacar el tema. Se reprochó mentalmente su impetuosidad, siempre hablaba más de la cuenta y acababa discutiendo con Squall y ya estaba suficientemente cansada como para afrontar otra discusión con míster frialdad. Pero las palabras ya estaban dichas.

Squall se giró hacia ella, sorprendido por las repentinas palabras. Ni siquiera hacía falta que le aclarara de qué estaba hablando, enseguida se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. A pesar de lo infantil o irresponsable que pareciera, Rinoa no era tonta, se daba cuenta de las cosas y por alguna extraña razón que él no atinaba a comprender la chica tenía una rara fijación en observar su comportamiento (y ponerlo en duda). Squall se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían sonado como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación, y sin razón aparente una punzada de culpabilidad le embargó el pecho. No tenía porqué sentirse culpable, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, ella ni siquiera era Seed, era solo una civil cuyos planes desastrosos hechos en cuclillas en el suelo de un tren le habían acabado llevando a esta situación caótica. Ni siquiera era Seed y actuaba como si tuviera el derecho innato de ponerse a su nivel y actuar cómo uno más.

No era más que una entrometida. Pero aún así se sentía culpable.

¿Qué esperaba Rinoa? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una explicación? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Eres una entrometida que te crees con derecho de luchar mano a mano con Seeds entrenados durante años. Además tienes la desesperante manía de invadir mi vida privada y poner en cuestión mis decisiones personales y mi forma de ser.

Al no obtener una respuesta Rinoa levantó al mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Se sorprendió al no ver esa mirada de odio a la que empezaba a habituarse, sino que se encontró con una mirada más bien curiosa y sorprendida.

-¿Porqué sigues aquí?-preguntó Squall.

Rinoa frunció el ceño, ¿Se refería al aula? ¿O se refería a algo más general? ¿Acaso le estaba preguntando porqué seguía luchando con ellos? ¿o sólo le estaba cambiando de tema y diciendo que debería marcharse a su dormitorio?

Al ver la cara de confusión de Rinoa, el chico elaboró un poco más la pregunta.

-No lo entiendo. Podías haber vuelto a Timber, esto se nos ha ido de las manos, es peligroso y ya no se trata sólo de la independencia de la ciudad. Sé que no hemos terminado con el contrato de los Búhos del Bosque, haremos el trabajo de una forma u otra, antes o después; no es necesario que nos acompañes todo el camino.

Rinoa dirigió nuevamente su mirada al mar, pensando en las palabras de Squall, que aunque parecieran hostiles las había dicho con una delicadeza muy poco propia de él. No estaba enfadado con ella, solo estaba expresando una genuina curiosidad.

Supuso que la mayoría de clientes del Jardín contratan a los Seeds y dejan que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio. Rinoa suspiró y le miró.

-Porqué también es mi causa. -explicó con voz decidida -Timber es mi causa, no pueda cruzarme de brazos y esperar que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por mi. Además, estáis dónde estáis porqué yo os contraté así que salvar al Jardín de esos misiles también se convirtió en mi causa. Sois mis amigos y no quiero que destruyan vuestra casa.

"¿Amigos? Apenas nos conocemos" pensó Squall, pero retuvo las palabras para si mismo. Aunque Rinoa le había parecido entrometida e inconsciente desde el primer momento también le parecía una decisión valiente y responsable de algún modo. Podía llegar a entender su punto de vista, quizá el único problema es que tenían formas diferentes de proceder.

-Es probable que las cosas se compliquen.-Informó Squall. Era la verdad, tenía el horrible presentimiento de que todo esto solo acababa de empezar.

-¿Estás preocupado por si me pasa algo? -Respondió Rinoa con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

Squall apartó la mirada.

-Es peligroso, tu sabrás. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como restando importancia al asunto.

-Lo sé. -su voz sonó más grave y seria y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- Si lo que te preocupa es tu deber como Seed, no te preocupes, te libero de tu deber de proteger a tu cliente. Así no vas a ser responsable de lo que me pase.

Claro que no sería responsable de su conducta infantil (como cuando se presento ante la bruja para darle un estúpido brazalete Odín; o cuando volvió a la prisión del desierto para salvarlos, un acto que aunque noble y valiente, no dejaba de parecerle estúpido y peligroso). Pero aún así...que no fuera responsable de la vida de alguien no significaba que no le importara esa vida.

Ellos estaban entrenados para esto pero ella no. No era más que una civil muy obstinada, o muy inconsciente, Squall aún no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones encajaba mejor con la chica. Quizá fueran las dos. Le vino a la cabeza los compañeros de Rinoa de los Búhos del Bosque y la advertencia que le había dado Zone antes de que partieran rumbo Estación Norte "Cuida de ella o te las verás conmigo".

-Aún así, ve con cuidado. Tienes amigos a quienes les importas.

Rinoa percibió la sinceridad en su voz y de algún modo le enterneció. Supuso que no se refería a si mismo cuando hablaba de esos amigos, pero aún así se alegraba de ver otra cara de ese taciturno y frío muchacho.

-Lo mismo digo.- añadió Rinoa. -Tu también tienes amigos a quienes les importas, así que ve con cuidado tu también.

Squall la miró sorprendido. Rinoa le sonrió, consciente de que el muchacho probablemente ni se había planteado que sus compañeros le consideraran un amigo. Por Xian, Squall no debía ni imaginarse cuánto se habían preocupado cuando la estaca de hielo de Edea le había atravesado el pecho ahora hacía poco más de una semana. Esta vez Rinoa sonrió, esta vez más para si misma que para Squall, le hacía gracia pensar en esa extraña ingenuidad del chico.

Por su parte, Squall no supo qué responder a las palabras de Rinoa, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir mirando las olas del mar.

-Me voy a dormir.- anunció la morena. -Buenas noches.

Le dedicó una breve sonrisa y se marchó sin más, con la pequeña esperanza de que quizá algún día llegara el dia en que no se pelearan a cada frase.

Quizá algún día podrían llegar a entenderse.

* * *

_**NOTA**: Es un one-shot simple y cortito. Siempre he pensado que en el juego podría verse mejor a evolución de la relación de Squall y Rinoa, que empiezan muy mal y acaban juntos. La idea era redactar algunas escenas en ese sentido, de momento sólo tengo esta. _


End file.
